


Punch You In Your Perfect Teeth

by attaccabottoni



Series: Without You (I Tried Living) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has just denied that he was Bucky Barnes, and Captain America was asserting himself in typical Steve Rogers fashion, when Tony walks in on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch You In Your Perfect Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the new trailer, then thought, "NOPE."

Your right hand clenches on the coffee mug handle, and the first thought that goes through your mind is, 'Emotional shouting between World War II veterans at four in the morning has got to be the worst.'

Your next thought is, 'TheWinterSoldierisherewhyisFRIDAYsilentIshouldalertsecurity.'

It is quickly followed by, 'Dum-E and his fire extinguisher would have been just the thing for this situation.'

And finally, 'I just wanted some chips from the pantry.'

That is when Steve slams a ghost to your fridge and roars in wild anger. "If that makes me a monster, then so be it. I could meet with every single brother, friend, wife, parent and child of any person whose blood you say is on your hands, and I could look them in the eye and tell them how grateful I am that you exist. Don't tell me you can't say the same about me!"

It takes five beats before you decide you can't bear watching this anymore without speaking up.

"Please tell me there's going to be a hug in the near future."


End file.
